Different And The Same Skies
by DoKuroYuki
Summary: "People says that you and 'him' are the same, even you looked the same as 'him' but I know that the both of you are different." She said as she stared at the sky. "How can we be different? Even 'they' says that we're the same." She chuckled. "I know but like what I say earlier, I know and believe me that you're different than him even if 'they' says you're the same as him."
1. Chrono 0 Prologue

**title: **Different And The Same Skies

**genre: **hurt&comfort / drama / friendship / family / humor

**event:** alternate universe / high school

**character: **Tsuna / Vongola 10th Gen / Reborn / Uni / Byakuran / Bermuda / Shimon 10th Gen / CheckerFace / Arcobaleno / some of my character

**rating: **T (for some people foul mouth)

**summary: "People says that you and 'him' are the same, even you looked the same as 'him' but I know that the both of you are different." She said as she stared at the sky. "How can we be different? Even 'they' says that we're the same." She chuckled. "I know but like what I say earlier, I know and believe me that you're different than him even if 'they' says you're the same as him."**

* * *

_Chrono 0 ~ Prologue_

Somewhere in Florence, Italy

The sounds of glass clinking can be heard from the kitchen. Coming out from the kitchen was a girl, petite and she wore an over-sized white shirt with black short. Her wavy long black hair was tied up in a ponytail while her black framed glasses was lying with her paperwork on the study table. She was holding a mug of hot choco on her left hand while the other was holding onto her phone. Putting the mug aside, she dialed a number that she know by heart.

"...Ciao, Cielo. Sorry for disturbing you. Were you sleeping?" A sigh can be heard from the other side.

**"I'm still awake thought I'm about to go to my bed since it's already 3 a.m here. So, what do you want, Regina?"**

"Nothing important, just some news. Wait, scratch that. It's a warning." The girl -Regina- voice sounded serious at the last sentence.

**"...You better relax yourself first then tell me what happened."** Regina suddenly tensed but was quickly changed into a nervous laughter.

"You're right. Sure it's a warning but I don't think I should be too serious about it. Actually, I just heard some news about the Vongola Decimo will be returning to his hometown so I thought it would be a good choice to tell you first about this." The other side -Cielo- just snorted.

**"It's just him so what's wrong with that?" Regina just laughed lightly at her friend question.**

"_What's wrong with that_? Well, let me tell you what's wrong. Him returning home is fine but it will not be fine when he brought his tutor too. You know right who tutored the Vongola Decimo." Regina chuckled when she heard something, or more accurate, someone fall.

**"...So you were saying that the Vongola Decimo aka my twin brother will be returning home here in Japan with his tutor aka Reborn, the world greatest hit man and the sun Arcobaleno. ****_That_**** Reborn?"**

"Yup, you got that right and here some friendly tips from me. He _loved_ espresso, he's _not_ a patient type and _do not_ freak out when he cocked a gun at you. Oh! And before I forgot, he would probably be searching for some potential guardians so be careful."

**"Don't worry about it. I'll be careful and I also won't let him take what's mine even if he's the world greatest hit man. After all, I got it from the best." **Regina just laughed it off.

"Someone is been possessive~" Regina said with a teasing tone before continuing, "Thought I have to agreed about the last part. Well, I'll informed you once I've heard somethings about them."

**"Thanks. And please send my regards to Uni, Byakuran, Enma and the others. Bounanotte, Regina Nero."**

"I will and bounanotte, Cielo Nero- oops, I mean oyasuminasai, Tsu-kun."

* * *

**Please review and thank you!**


	2. Chrono 1 Preparations For War

**title: **Different And The Same Skies

**genre: **hurt&comfort / drama / friendship / family / humor

**event:** alternate universe / high school

**character: **Tsuna / Vongola 10th Gen / Reborn / Nana / Bermuda

**rating: **T (for some people foul mouth)

**summary: "People says that you and 'him' are the same, even you looked the same as 'him' but I know that the both of you are different." She said as she stared at the sky. "How can we be different? Even 'they' says that we're the same." She chuckled. "I know but like what I say earlier, I know and believe me that you're different than him even if 'they' says you're the same as him."**

* * *

_Chrono 1 ~ Preparations For War_

**_Past__ Chronology_**

Namimori Hospital, Namimori, Japan

A figure wearing a black cloak was standing beside the baby bed, staring down at the small creature that was calmly sleeping. A smile was craved at her face as she touched the chubby cheek, enjoying the smooth skin that brushed against her skin.

"You're quite a cute baby even for a soon-to-be mafia boss." She chuckled before continued. "So... you're name is Tsunayoshi? Hm... would you allowed me to seal half of your flames? ...If you don't answer anything then I'll take that as a yes." A soft orange flames appeared at the tip of her pointing finger then the finger went to the baby forehead and when her finger tip made contacted with the baby forehead, the orange flames blazed furiously before calming down and then distinguished. The girl expressions was shock before softened.

"My, what a dangerous child you are." With that, she disappeared into the shadows.

6 years later, somewhere in Namimori, Japan

Shouting and the sound of gun shot can be heard, echoing between the alley's walls. Puddles splashed as small foot smashed into them and followed with more bigger foots. The small brunette was afraid, his legs was shaking and he was tired but he must run or it will be his death. He don't understand. Why would those people wanted him dead, saying that he would be a threat? He don't understand. How can a small, weak and pathetic boy like him be a threat to them? He don't understand and he don't want to understand. He just want to run, run as fast as he can, away from those people and away from the cruel reality. But reality doesn't want to leave him. Reality will always chased him no matter how far he ran.

Just with one shot at his thigh, he fall and his ankles and knee are now wounded. He tried to stand up but just to failed. The footsteps are getting louder and louder. Is he going to die now? Here? Like this? These questions kept on playing in his mind until something inside of him snapped. If he died now, what about his mother and brother? If he died, will his mother cried over his death just like how that man made his mother cried? If he died, who will take care of his brother at school? Even if he want to leave this reality, he doesn't want to leave his mother and brother. Even if he's useless and no good, he knew he was at least good at something. He just knew it and something inside of him kept on telling him to live. As long as he have a reason to live, he will do something so that he can live.

No. He _will_ live and protected those that he loved.

At the same time, somewhere in the world

Moonlight was the only source of light that was available to brightened the dark room. A small figure can be seen sat on the room's bed and her expressions was shocked ..._and fear_. But the expressions was quickly changed into a darker expression that shouldn't be owned by a child. '_Why am I thinking about **him** now of all time? Why now and why **him**? **Him** of all people.'_ She thought to herself and her expression softened a little. Tears started to flow down to her cheek then fall to bed sheet as she was staring at the tears that was quickly been absorbed by the sheet. Suddenly a childish laughter broke the silence in the room and it sounded so sad and misery.

**_"Did you got a beautiful nightmare, principessa?"_** She snapped her head to the voice direction and sighed when she saw who is the owner of the said voice.

"Padre, please do not sneaked into my room like that. I'll get a heart attack if you do that again." The child pouted at her _padre_ before reaching out her hands to picked up the baby figure who was standing at the edge left side of her bed. The baby whole face was bandage and he had a clear pacifier at his neck. He wore a feather black cloak with a top hat. Holding the baby in her grasp, she hugged the baby tightly but not tight enough to made the one in her grasp chocked.

**_"Are you going to tell me about what you're dreaming earlier or_ _not?"_** The child thought at her _padre_ question before nodding nervously.

"I don't know how to say it but... I think _he_ is up to something. I don't know what but something isn't right no matter on what angles you try to see it." The baby just hummed and the silence in the room was somehow comforting until the room door was slammed opened.

"Bermuda, Regina, please come to the underground now! The rings was lightened up!"

_**"WHAT?!"**_The baby jumped off from the child grasp and followed behind the man, leaving the child alone in the dark room. The child curled her fingers into fists and her knuckles started to turned white while she gritted her teeth. Black flames coming from the child as her expression turned much more darker than earlier.

"**C**_h**e**_c_ke**r**_**F**a_**c**e, I_ **w**i_**l**l_ p**_a_y** _f_o**_r_** w**_h_**a**t** _y**o**_u'_v_e_** d**_o**n**_e_ t**_o_** _m_**e**."

* * *

**Present Chronology**

Namimori, Japan

"Tsu-kun~ Breakfast is ready!" A young brunette calling for her son from the kitchen. Sawada Nana, the mother of Sawada family, she has short brown hair with warm brown eyes. She emitted a motherly aura and she has this kind of oblivious yet aware kind of air around her. Footsteps can be heard as a young boy coming down from the staircase gracefully.

"Ohayo kaa-san." The young boy, who just entered the kitchen, greeted his mother with a smile. This is Tsu-kun or his full name, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's the eldest son in the Sawada family and also Namimori High student council president. His skin color was pale and his body was petite but well toned muscle can be seen under his uniform. He has spiky brown hair and his eyes color was brown -he inherit it from his mother- with a tint of orange. He wore long sleeve white shirt -which was folded just below his ankle- with a black vest that have a golden Namimori High school badge at the left side of his chest, a black slacks and an orange tie. A black headphone with a number of 27 in red color was leisurely hanging around his neck.

"Ohayo Tsu-kun." Nana greeted her son back with a smile. After finishing his breakfast, Tsuna gave his mother a goodbye kiss at the cheek before went to the front door. Putting on his orange sneakers then bid his mother an _'itte kimasu'_, he opened the door and only to be greeted by two of his best friend.

"Yo Tsuna!" A tall young boy greeted Tsuna with a wide smile as he wave his hand.

"Ohayo Tsuna." Another young boy, who was standing beside the tall boy, greeted Tsuna with a curt nod as a sign of greeting.

The first boy was Yamamoto Takeshi, also known as Namimori High student council vice president for the sports course. He was tall and well toned while his skin color was tanned. He has spiky short black hair and a pair of brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with black blazer that have a golden Namimori High school badge at the left side of his chest, a black slacks, a blue tie and a blue sneakers. A baseball bat was on his shoulder. The second boy was Gokudera Hayato, also known as the student council vice president for the general course. He was tall but not as tall as Takeshi and not as short as Tsuna and his skin color was pale. He has wavy silver hair that was tied in a ponytail and a pair of emerald eyes was hiding behind his glasses. He wore the same uniforms as Takeshi except for his tie and sneakers. Instead of blue, his was red and a silver pocket chains was hanging at his waist.

"Ohayo Takeshi, Hayato." Tsuna gave them a smile before they all walked to school. Along the way to Namimori High, it's consisted an one-side argument of a cursing bomber and a happy-go-lucky baseball nut with a tuna fish in the middle as the fish tried to calmed them (only the bomber) if it's went too far then just a friendly fight. Once they've reached the school building, they were greeted with the sign of the disciplinary committee chairman, Hibari Kyoya.

"Omnivore." Kyoya gave Tsuna a curt nod while he gave a cold glance at the other two. He was taller than Hayato but not as tall as Takeshi and his skin color was pale. He has a messy black hair and a steel grey eyes that give him off the menacing aura around him. He wore a long sleeve white shirt with a black jacket -that was leisurely hanging at his shoulder - that have a red and golden armband at the left sleeve wrote 'discipline' in kanji-, a black slacks, a purple tie and a leather black shoes.

"Ohayo Kyoya." Tsuna gave Kyoya a bright smile that made the girls that was still in the school courtyard fainted while the boys blushed. Hayato just groaned and Takeshi just laughed it off. This was until an eerie laughter was heard.

"Kufufufu. Ohayo Tsunayoshi-shacho, skylark-kun, puppies." The new comer was none other than Rokudo Mukuro, also known as Namimori High student council secretary, who was currently hiding behind a girl. He was tall, his skin color was pale and he gave off an eerie aura. He has a hetero chromatic eyes, brilliant red right eye with a number 6 wrote in kanji and deep blue left eye. He also has a violet hair with a weird hairstyle that looked like a pineapple. He wore his uniform just like Tsuna except for the tie and sneakers. His tie color was violet and instead of sneakers, he wore a leather black shoes.

The girl that was standing in front of him was his adopted sister, Dokuro Chrome. She has the same position as her adopted brother. She has a petite body and her skin color was pale. Her hair color and hairstyle was the same as her adopted brother while her eyes color was violet but her right eye was covered by an eye patch because of an old accident. She wore a white blouse with a black vest that have a golden Namimori High school badge at the left side of her chest, a black mini skirt, a violet tie and a leather high heels black boot.

"Ohayo shacho, Kyoya, Hayato, Takeshi." Chrome gave the four of them a small bow before tilting her head while blinking her eye innocently. Behind Tsuna stand a predatory skylark who was ready to bite a certain pineapple head to death with a furious bomber who has already taken out his dynamite while the happy-go-lucky baseball nut just laughed happily. Tsuna who can already saw what will happened next tried to changed the subject.

"Um... Where's Ryohei-nii?" Tsuna asked, hoping that they heard him but it seemed like only Takeshi heard him.

"Oh! Ryohei-senpai has a camp in the Death Mountain. I want to join too but Hayato keep on nagging me about how stupid I am. I just want to train with Ryohei-senpai so what's wrong with that?" Takeshi pouted while Tsuna just sweat dropped. Then he remembered something.

"Minna, let's go to class, ne? The bell will ring soon and I also got something to tell you guys. It's _business_." At that everyone eyes on Tsuna. Tsuna just sweat dropped at that. '_That's easy.' _After that, the seven of them went to their class like nothing happened earlier thought there will be some killing aura exchanged as they walked to their class. Class X was an advance class and most of the students who was in that class was expert in many field and mostly they were chosen by the student council president. It's doesn't matter if the students was too young or a transfer students as long as they were Namimori High students and expert in many field then they can be one of the class X students (if the SC president approved it, that's it)

Arriving at the front door of class X, Tsuna pushed opened the oak twin door, revealing the inside of the class. Like any other class, it got two black board and a white board at the front, books with different subject and languages on the book shelf at the back, tables and chairs that was arranged carefully. The only difference was it got 5 PC at the back of the class, just beside the book shelf, some leather couches littered at any corner of the class and a poker table at the right side of the class. The poker table was their meeting table when they want to have a meeting but it will be a poker table if they want to play poker or something. When they walked in, they were greeted by their classmate.

"Ohayo Tsuna-kun, minna-san." The first person who greeted them was Sasagawa Kyoko also known as Namimori High idol. She has a short auburn hair color and a pair of warm brown eyes. She was petite and her skin was pale. She wore Namimori High normal uniforms since she isn't a student council member. Beside her was Kurokawa Hana, who just gave them a nod. She was tall and her skin color was a bit tanned and she has a wavy black hair. She was Kyoko best friend and also the student council adviser. Even if she was one of the student council member, she still wore Namimori High normal uniforms.

"Ohayo minna!" A cheery voice greeted them from the PC corner. The owner of the voice was Miura Haru. Her skin color was pale and she a short black hair that was tied in a ponytail. She smiled cheekily at her classmate. Beside her was Irie Shoichi, who just smiled at them before returning back to _his_ PC. He has a messy red hair and his brownish red eyes was hiding behind his glasses. His body was petite and he can easily get nervous. The seven of them walked to the poker table while the others who already knew what will happened, they just sat at their table or do the things that they do before the seven of them entered.

"So Tsuna, what do you want to tell us earlier?" Takeshi was the first one to speak up thought his voice tone was serious, not like his usual happy tone.

"Yeah Tsuna. You say it's... _business_." This time it's Hayato who seemed worried. Everyone in their little group knew just what is the meaning of _business_. It can only meant 'mafia' or something that got to do with Regina. All eyes on Tsuna.

"Well... Regina just called me this morning and tell me about my brother will be returning home with Reborn. I just want to tell you guys that Reborn would probably be searching for some guardians when he's here so _please_ do not act too... out of character?" Tsuna didn't know how to put it. His guardians always acted like a barbarian except for Chrome and he doesn't know how to asked his guardians to acted like a normal civilian since weapons will always be in their hands. This is troublesome especially when their tutor was Regina.

"Oya, oya, seem like the little queen has something to do with this, don't you think?" Mukuro voice out his opinion. The others couldn't help but to agreed especially Tsuna.

"Are you doubting us, omnivore?"

"Pardon me?" Tsuna just blinked in confusion at his cloud sudden question.

"Do you really think we can't handle this?" Kyoya raised an brow at this. All eyes on Tsuna, again. Tsuna just blinked sheepishly before burst into laughter. Everyone on the poker table and the other four stared at their class president, confused. The laughter started to slow down and when Tsuna has calm down, he smiled.

"Gomen, gomen, it's not that I doubt you guys but I just doesn't want to lose you all. I know, I sound like someone that's possessive, Regina also say that this morning but it's just hard to believe that when the person who always made my life chaotic suddenly disappear. It's lonely. So... will you all stay with me until the end?" Tsuna plead with his puppy eyes, wait, it's totally his teary eyes.

"Ha ha, Tsuna, you don't have to make a puppy eyes if you want us to stay. Of course I'll always be by your side!" Takeshi exclaimed happily. Hayato who sat in front of Takeshi growled.

"That was supposed to be my line, yakyuu-baka! Tsuna, you don't have to worry. I'll always stay by your side until I die!" Hayato huffed proudly. Tsuna just sweat dropped at his storm confession.

"Kufufufu. Don't worry, Tsunayoshi-kaichou. As long as Nagi-chan want to stay with you then yes, I'll too stay with you." Tsuna sighed in relived when he saw Chrome nodded. Then he glanced at the four, hoping that they'll got this silenced plead. He sighed in relived again when they nodded. Now all eye is on Kyoya.

"As long as you didn't become a herbivore then it's fine." Tsuna smiled brightly at that.

"Arigatou, minna. So... don't you think we should made a preparations before they come?" Tsuna blinked innocently before been interrupted by Takeshi.

"Isn't it supposed to be 'a preparations for _war'_?" All eyes on Takeshi and some was wondering how can he even think of something like that. Tsuna just blinked before chuckled.

"Ah, I mean don't you think we should made a preparations for war before they come?" Then there was a smirk on everyone* face while Tsuna just smiled innocently.

* * *

**So how was it? Review me if you think I should improved the story.**

***Only the people on the poker table (except Chrome) and Hana. I cannot imagine the others face when they smirked.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chrono 2 Welcome To Namimori

**title: **Different And The Same Skies

**genre: **hurt&comfort / drama / friendship / family / humor

**event:** alternate universe / high school

**character: **Tsuna / Vongola 10th Gen / Reborn / Nana / Bermuda

**rating: **T (for some people foul mouth)

**summary: "People says that you and 'him' are the same, even you looked the same as 'him' but I know that the both of you are different." She said as she stared at the sky. "How can we be different? Even 'they' says that we're the same." She chuckled. "I know but like what I say earlier, I know and believe me that you're different than him even if 'they' says you're the same as him."**

* * *

_Chrono 2 ~ Welcome To Namimori_

_**Past Chronology**_

Somewhere in the world

Regina was staring at the full moon out side of the room window while stroking a black cat that was peacefully curled up on her laps. The black cat was purring, enjoying the fondness that was brought by his mistress. Then the cat perked up at his mistress when Regina suddenly stopped stroking. The both of them stayed in that positions for a couple minute. The black cat was the first one who moved, jumped off from his mistress lap then sat in front of Regina while licking his paw. Regina face darkened a little before abruptly standing up. 'I must leave this place, I must leave and searched for the child named Tsunayoshi.' She wear her black cloak and grabbed a clear pacifier from the second drawer beside her bed. She quietly went down to the underground while been followed by her pet cat and grabbed 14 rings that was secured in a chest then put it in a small sack but only to froze half way when she heard an icily voice.

**_"What do you think you're doing, principessa?"_** Regina cursed inwardly before turning her head to faced her padre. An eerie aura surrounded Bermuda making Regina to gulped while her pet cat whimpered. After a couple second later, Regina face darkened.

"Bermuda, please do not stop me." Regina said with a serious tone before continued with a maniac grin. "_I_ **w**i**_l_**l p**a**_y_ _f_**_o_r** w**h**_at_ h_e_ h**_a_s** d**o**n_e_ t**o _m_**_e_. A_n**d**_ if_ I w_a**n**t hi_**m** t_o _**p**a_y _f_o**r** _w_h**a_t_**_ h_e **h**a_d _d**o**_n_**_e_ t**o m**_e t_h_e_**_n I_ **h**a_v_**e t**_o b_e**a**t **h_i_**_m_ i**_n h_**i**s** v_er_**y** o_**w**n g_**am**_e._" Bermuda, seeing his _daughter _conditions has worsened, sighed.

**_"Fine, I'll give you the Vongola rings and the Mare rings but you must promise me to do not do something stupid like what you've done 400 years ago. Promise me."_** Then Regina face brightened and she hugged Bermuda.

"I promise and don't worry about me. Nero is with me remember. And thank you, padre." With that, Regina left the mansion with her pet cat following her. Bermuda watched as Regina left the mansion then sighed. _'I hope you can find someone who can replace him. As one of your Guardian, I can no longer watched you like this.'_

Namimori, Japan

Sawada Nana was very happy, happy because her husband, Sawada Iemitsu come back home with his boss, Timoteo last week. Nana was busy with the dinner and her Hi-kun was playing with Iemitsu while her Tsu-kun was happily helping her. They all was happy that was until Iemitsu decided to take her Hi-kun to Italy with him. Now the only one that was left with her was Tsu-kun but when she found out that her Tsu-kun is in the hospital, she was shocked and afraid. She hurriedly went to the hospital and luckily her son only has a couple mild burn injuries. The doctor informed her that her Tsu-kun was founded by Hibari Kyoya lying at an alley, unconscious and there were some ashes around him. When they asked her Tsu-kun what happened, he said that he didn't remember anything except hearing a scream before he fainted.

After that accident, Nana become overprotective when it's come to Tsuna. She was afraid that her's precious son will leave her just like her beloved husband and her younger son. That was until one day, the door was knocked and when she opened it, she founded an unconscious child with a black cat mew sadly. Without thinking twice, she took the child inside and nursed the child. After a couple days later, the child woke up.

"U-um... W-where am I?" The child said, blushing and cowering behind the bed sheet. Nana squealed at the sight before smiled brightly at the child.

"I found you at my door step and my name is Sawada Nana but you can called me Mama and this is my son, Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsu-kun." The child blushed even more but this time she lowered the bed sheet.

"M-my n-name is O-Ouka. N-nice to m-meet you." Tsuna jumped on top of the bed with a wide grin on his face.

"Ouka-nee, nice to meet you. My name is Tsunayoshi but you can called me Tsuna or Tsu-kun." The child, Ouka, couldn't help but to smiled a little until a growling sound can be heard. Ouka face got even redder while Nana chuckled.

"Would you like to joined us for dinner, Ouka-chan?" Ouka just nodded her head nervously, face still red. Nana was very happy because she has founded a very cute child. But unknowing to her, that child was none other then Regina. _'Ah, what a happy family. Can't wait to destroyed it.'_

"Are you coming, Ouka-chan?" Regina snapped out of her thought and blink owlishly. She looked around and saw Tsuna was holding onto her hands while Nana reached out her hand. Regina blinked again before smile genuinely. _'Destroyed it later, for now, better enjoyed it'_ "Yes mama, Ouka is coming."

* * *

_**Present Chronology**_

Namimori High

"Can we go home now~?" Tsuna whined. They all just finished cleaning up the whole school, making sure they get rid all of the information and clues that would lead to their little secret. Mukuro and Chrome was making sure they have set up a perfect barrier around the school while Kyoya was busy arranging the DC patrol schedule. Takeshi was helping the girls on the school management system and Hayato was busy rebooting the school PC with a helping hans from Shoichi. Tsuna on the other hand was busy signing his paperwork. Poor tuna fish.

"Sure but before that, we must make sure everything is set." Hana said while uncrossing her arms. They all was currently at the hall way, making their way out except for Kyoya since he will leave once every students have went home while Mukuro was busy teasing Kyoya.

"So... Chrome?" Hana gave a glanced at Chrome who just nodded. "Monkeys?" Then she glanced at the boys who nodded thought there are some growling and laughing. "What about you?" Finally she glanced at Tsuna.

"I've done my work so don't worry." Tsuna said lazily while walking ahead of the others then stopped and turned to his friend with a grinned on his face. "Thanks for the hard work guys and I'm sure tomorrow will be fun~ See you guys tomorrow!" Tsuna waved at them before fastening his pace and sprint off to the school gate. From the school windows, Tsuna waved once again at them before going out of the school area.

"...I think Regina bad side has rub off on Tsuna." Takeshi voiced out while the others nodded.

"Seriously, that old hag really have done a great job on teaching Tsuna to be like the him now." Hayato just sighed while rubbing the bridge his nose.

"Hahi! Stop saying Ouka-chan an old hag!" And there's go the ever so lovely couple bickering. Hana just sighed, Kyoko and Takeshi chuckled but more of a laugh for Takeshi case while Chrome just smiled.

Sawada residence

"Tadaima~!" Tsuna greet as he entered his house but froze half way when he sense an unwanted presence. He narrowed his eyes until his train of thought was disturbed by a squeaky voice.

"Ciaossu!" Cue for a suit wearing baby to appeared out of nowhere. Tsuna snapped his head to see the owner of the voice. It was a baby wearing a black suit and an orange strapped black fedora. He has a yellow pacifier on his neck and a curly side burn. _'So this is the one who has stole Regina titled as the world greatest...'_ Without even noticing, Tsuna accidentally muttered something that he shouldn't muttered. "...Reborn..." At this the hit man noticed something isn't right about the boy in front of him but luckily for Tsuna, this is when his younger brother decided to launched himself at his older brother.

"TSU~!" Tsuna yelp at the sudden assault. Nana, who was busy making a feast for her younger son returning, poked her head from the kitchen. "Oh! Tsu-kun, okaeri!" Nana smiled at her eldest son before returning back to the kitchen.

"H-Hi-kun... When did you returned home? And who is this?" Tsuna rubbed his ass as he tried to stand up while prying his younger brother. Sawada Hideyoshi, the youngest son in the Sawada family and the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo. He has a sun-kissed skin and his body was well toned and he's taller than Tsuna. He has spiky blonde hair and his eyes color was sky blue, just like his father. Somehow Tsuna felt disgusted.

"I just returned this evening and this is... my tutor, Reborn-sensei. I know you won't believe me but he-"

"Nice to meet you, Reborn. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can called me Tsuna for short. Thank you for taking care of my brother." Tsuna ignored his brother and smiled brightly at Reborn.

"Nice to meet you too, Tsuna." Reborn tilted his fedora as a sign of greeting with a smirk on his face. The both of them ignored Hide who was gaping like a fish. Tsuna turned his head to faced Hide and a smile was craved on his face. He pulled his brother in an embrace and muttered, "Welcome back, little brother. I'm glad you've decided to come back home." Hide was utterly shocked. He did not no how to react to his brother action. He has left him since they were 6 but his brother still accept him, just like that. He expect his brother to hate him since he left him so he has accept it but he did not expect his brother to actually accept him for all the time that he has left him. In an utterly shocked state, he unconsciously hugged back his brother.

"Tadaima... nii-chan."

"Ara, how cute!" Nana suddenly come out of nowhere then hugged the both of them and squeeze them in a tight embrace. "K-k-kaa-san! Y-you're c-chocking!" Tsuna flapped his hands wildly. When Nana realized, she released her sons while chuckling.

"Gomen ne, Tsu-kun, Hi-kun. Ah! Dinner is ready, let's eat! Reborn-kun, would you like to joined us too?" Now all attentions is on Reborn. Reborn flicked his fedora then nodded. "Actually, I'll be staying here to keep on tortu-tutoring Baka-Hide" Nana squealed while Hide paled. Tsuna shifted uncomfortably at that announcement. Dinner was normal, somehow. Reborn kept on stealing Hide's dinner saying that a boss need to have a good react timing. Tsuna on the other hand doesn't care much since he too have went on this kind of dinner a long time ago and as long as his mother is happy then it's fine. Now, a mental note on lecturing a certain Night flames user.

RING. RING.

Ah, speak of the devil.

"Gomen but I need to take this." Tsuna shoved his hand in his slacks pocket, taking out an orange cellphone. "Ah, it's Ouka." At that mentioning, Nana squealed.

"It's been a long time since Ouka-chan come back. Tsu-kun, can I speak with her for a while? Please~" Tsuna scratched the back of his head before shrugged. He made a small smirk when he passed his phone to his mother. _'Let's her taste the power of a nagging mother~'_ Suddenly he felt someone tugged his shirt sleeve.

"Um... Can I know who is this Ouka?" Hide asked who raised his brow then Tsuna looked at Reborn who was calmly sipping his espresso finally at his mother. Nana was happy when she talked with Regina. Sure Regina is a heartless assassin but she's still a girl. "Ah, she's actually my tutor. You know, after you went to Italy, kaa-san found her on our door step and take care of her. As a sign of thanks, she tutored me. After finishing elementary, she left thought we're still in contact. But it'll be troublesome if she come back thought." Tsuna shuddered at the past memories before sighing.

"Tsu-kun, Ouka-chan wants to talk to you~" Nana passed back the phone to Tsuna who take it with a smile.

"Ouka, it's me." Tsuna said with a serious tone while keeping his smiling face.

**"Mama keep on asking me to come back home~"** Regina whined at the other side while Tsuna just sighed. "Then come back. It isn't that hard since your _business_ over there has done, right?" Tsuna raised a brow at that. He can heard a grunt on the other side.

**"Fine, fine, I'll do something about that but let's talk outside. I don't want the little hitman know about it yet. It won't be fun anymore you know~"**

"Hm... Okay."Tsuna just shrugged his shoulder before turning to his mother. "Kaa-san, can I go out for a while? I promise when I've return, I'll help you with the dishes." Tsuna said while standing from of his chair and walked out of the kitchen.

"It's fine, Hi-kun can help me with the dishes right?" Nana then turned to Hide who huffed happily. "Of course!" Tsuna smiled before grabbing his jacket and when outside. Reborn watched Tsuna from the corner of his eyes, trying to figured out what mysteries that the boy held. Sighing when Tsuna have left the house, Reborn returned back to sipped his espresso.

* * *

"Tsu-kun~ Come down or you'll be late! Geez, just how many time has Tsu-kun wake up late?" Nana sighed before continued back on making breakfast. In the kitchen sat Reborn in his normal attire with Hide in Namimori High normal uniform.

"Ohayo, kaa-san, Hi-kun, Reborn." Tsuna yawned as he entered the kitchen then sat beside Hide. _'Damn you, Regina! Next time try give me the information much more earlier!'_ Tsuna groaned before banging his head on the table. Hide yelp while Reborn and Nana just ignored the 'bang' sound.

"Tsu, you're alright?" Hide asked with a hint of worried and confused. Nana chuckled while flipping the pancake.

"Don't worry, Hi-kun. Usually when Tsu-kun talk to Ouka-chan, he will usually do that. Oh! Tsu-kun, breakfast or school?" Nana tilted her head while Hide raised a brow. "School. Got to give some files to the others and itte kimasu. Hi-kun, lets go. Can't be late for your first day in Nami High or you'll be bitten to death~" Tsuna sang as he grabbed a toast of bread then grabbed his vest and a file in the living room. Putting his sneakers on, he left the house and been followed by Hide at his side and Reborn on Hide shoulder. On their way to school, Tsuna explained the 'what must you do and what must you don't do in Namimori High' rules. Of course this rule was made by none other than _the_ Hibari Kyoya.

"Hi-kun, how many people that you still remember when you're still here?" Tsuna turned his head to Hide who walked beside him. Hide shook his head. "Gomen but I don't remember much. I haven't been here since I was six, remember?" Tsuna sighed. "Well, to begin with Namimori was known as the most peaceful town in Japan but now-" as in cue for a very much 'EXTREME' shout then followed by an explosive sound and some cursing and more shouting can be heard somewhere near them, "-it become the most chaotic town in Japan. Oh! And Reborn, welcome to Namimori. I hope you enjoyed your stay here." Tsuna said with a bright smile.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Chrono 3 This Going To Be Fun

**title: **Different And The Same Skies

**genre: **hurt&comfort / drama / friendship / family / humor

**event:** alternate universe / high school

**character: **Tsuna / Vongola 10th Gen / Reborn / Nana

**summary: **If we have feelings then why can't the sky also have feelings? Like when it's happy (sun), sad (rain), mad (storm & lightning), shy (mist), moody (cloud) or maybe more. The sky is the same as us but also different than us. What I'm trying to say about this story is that, "We are different and will never be the same. But the skies will always be different and the same."

* * *

_Chrono 3 ~ This Going To Be Fun_

**_Past Chronology_**

Sawada residence, Namimori

Yesterday Nana asked Regin- Ouka about what is she doing in front of their door step and where is her parents. Ouka cried, saying that they left her and now she has nowhere to go. Nana been oblivious like always, took her in without Iemitsu knowing. Nana also has made up her mind to adopted Ouka but she refuse, saying that it will just trouble Nana (and herself)

"Mama, where is Tsuna?" Ouka rubbed her eyes, trying to cleared up the blurriness in her visions. She climbed up on the dining chair and take a sip on the milk that was already served for her. Nana chuckled then served a plate of blueberry pancake. Ouka immediately dig in.

"Tsu-kun went to school and mama will be picking him up soon. Ouka-chan, do you want to school? You're still 8 so I thought about making you to go to school. How is it?" Nana asked eagerly. Well, this is the first time she has a daughter. Ouka on the other hand just stared at Nana then her food then at Nana again. Ouka blinked sheepishly before smiling. _'Act like a child, Regina... Act like a child.' _Ouka mentally sighed.

"Mama! Ouka is smart and Ouka doesn't want to go to school!" Ouka exclaimed childishly making Nana chuckled. Nana patted Ouka head while smiling.

"Okay, okay. Ouka-chan is smart but Ouka-chan must go to school no matter what. But first let's go to the town. We need to buy you new clothes!" Nana clapped her hands together before went out of the kitchen, saying something about dress and alike. Ouka couldn't help but to smiled at Nana antics. When the both of them reached the town, Nana bought a lot of dresses but most of them was simply plain. Ouka- no, Regina do _not_ wore such thing as flowery and colorful. At first she isn't eager much about it but when she spotted a black jacket with hood, she immediately asked Nana to bought it for her. At least she has something to replaced her cloak. The jacket is too big for Ouka small body size but it fits her perfectly.

After they finished their little session of shopping, Ouka asked Nana to just stayed at home while she picked Tsuna up. When Nana asked if she know where is the school is, Ouka smiled, saying that she can asked the people around and moreover, she wanted to see how will her so called school be like. Grabbing her new jacket, Ouka went outside and walked to the school direction with her hood on. When she arrived at Namimori Elementary, she couldn't help but to wonder, _'Where is Tsuna?'_ she thought while looking around. Nana said that Tsuna always wait for her at the front gate but Ouka couldn't find him anywhere. Curiosity went ahead of her, she went at the back of the school building where the kindergarten is at.

Ouka sighed when she heard a cries and some snickers inside the building. She waited outside the building until everything inside has calmed down but it seemed to worsened. This time it's a high pitch scream. Cursing over an old instinct, she stormed in just to see Tsuna cowering and crying at the corner of the room, been surrounded by 5 boys who is 2 times bigger than Tsuna and looked like an elementary students. Ouka raised a brow. _'What an elementary students doing in a kindergarten?'_ Shaking her head while sighing, Ouka went to Tsuna side with her hand reaching for Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi, what are you doing here? Let's go home, mama is waiting." Ouka gave a reassuring smile, trying to stopped Tsuna from crying. Suddenly one of the bullies pulled Ouka hands roughly. "Get out of here, bitch!" The boy snarled making Ouka snapped.

**"Let go of my hand."** Ouka glared coldly behind her hood at the bullies who's trembled and back off at the intense glared. The air was suffocating and thick, too hard to breath. Ouka face softened when she returned back to Tsuna, helping the boy to stand up. "Tsunayoshi, let's go ne?" Ouka smiled innocently, far too different from her self earlier. Tsuna sobbed before looking up then hugged the person when he saw who it was. Ouka smiled softly before turning back at the bullies, stared coldly at them with Tsuna burying his face in Ouka new jacket, sniffling and sobbing. Ouka sighed. _'There's go the new jacket.'_

"What are you shit waiting for? _**Scram** _you fools." With that they all ran like they just saw a demon. Ouka looked at Tsuna while patting Tsuna head, laughed nervously before turning to the door direction. "Come out, brat. I know you're there." Tsuna perked up to see who's the person that Ouka called but immediately buried his face again with a yelp. The person who was standing at door was a boy with a tonfa in hands. The boy was glaring at Ouka, a predatory smirked played on his '_cute_' face and ready to attacked Ouka.

"Herbivore, fight me." Ouka blinked owlishly before chuckled. "Gomen baby carnivore but this carnivore has another thing to do. Saa, Tsunayoshi. Mama is waiting so we better went home fast." The boy brow twitched after seeing a carnivore prioritizing a herbivore than another carnivore and he wasn't satisfied with her comment saying that he's a baby carnivore. He snapped and started to attacked Ouka furiously who just dodge it. _'Luckily my skill aren't effected by this small body but my stamina is low and damn this brat sure know how to fight but-'_ "You're still an amateur" Ouka murmured. With a quick footsteps, Ouka has already stand in front of the class door still with Tsuna hugging her for dear life.

"Gomen but I did tell you that I have to sent this little one back home. And more over, he's not a herbivore but an omnivore. Ja ne, baby carnivore~" Ouka said while dragging Tsuna for a run. The boy just stand there, grinding his teeth together as he watched those two leave.

* * *

**_Present_ _Chronology_**

Namimori High, Namimori

"Shacho-sama~!" Cue for rabid fangirls chasing after a certain SC president who was been followed by a certain blond. Tsuna gave a soft laugh at his younger brother before saying, "Sorry about this Hi-kun but it seem like my adoring fans has too much energy this morning. Don't worry about the looks in their eyes. They won't eat people thought there were once where some boys who tried to disturbed me doesn't come to school at all on the next day but oh well, who cares right if they come or not." Tsuna just shrugged while Hide paled at the thought of it. Then they heard the screaming were getting louder and when they turned their head, they saw two more students been chased by a group of rabid fangirls.

"Ha ha, yo Tsuna! Oh? Who's this? Your lil bro?" Takeshi joined in with Tsuna little chasing game while been chased by his fangirls. Beside him was none other then Hayato who growled at his fangirls.

"Ohayo and gomen Tsuna! Those bitches won't leave me alone and when I run from them, this yakyuu-baka join in, making the bitches to multiply! Get away from us you bitches! And you too yakyuu-baka!" Hayato growled while Takeshi just laughed. They tensed when they sense a very hungry aura spike from behind. With a gulp, they speed off to class X. Class X door was slammed opened but only to be closed in a split of a second.

"Oya, oya, did the rabid girls chased you until here?" Mukuro chuckled and smirked playfully at the new comer. When he received a glare from Tsuna, he raised his hands in a surrender gesture before returning back to his book. The girls who sat at their desk gave the boys a wave (Haru), a smile (Kyoko), a curt nod (Chrome) and a quick glance (Hana) before returning back to their talks. Shoichi gave them a wave before returned to his work while Kyoya just lazily lying on one of the couches. Tsuna gave a nodded to Hayato and Takeshi who returned it then went to their seat. Pulling Hide hand, the both of them went to the front.

"Attention." When Tsuna had make sure every attentions is at the front, he continued. "Today we have a new transfer student from Italy. Please introduced yourself." Taking the invitation, Hide wrote his name on the blackboard then turned to his new classmate and smile. "Nice to meet you. My name is Sawada Hideyoshi and please take care of me."

"Now, who has a question for Hi-kun?" Tsuna asked before blinking his eyes. Kyoya sat up from his previous position and looked at Hide with calculative eyes. Tsuna gestured Kyoya and so he did. "Are you strong?" Just this three words already made Tsuna to shrieked. "Hie! K-Kyoya!"

"Do not shriek like a herbivore or kamikurosu." Tonfas appeared from go know where and Kyoya already in a fight stance before been interrupted by an eerie laughter. "Kufufu, can't the skylark-kun figured it himself? If you can't then I can. He's weak." There's a twitch on Hide brow and a vein popped on Kyoya. Without thinking any further, Kyoya strike Mukuro who defensed himself with a suddenly appeared out from no where trident. Suddenly, the door was slammed opened, **hard**.

"Gomen for been late to the EXTREME!" A boy shouted. This is Sasagawa Ryohei, the boxing club captain and Kyoko brother. He has toned body and his skin color was tanned. He also has short and spiky white hair and he wore Namimori High normal uniform. He has a scar on his left brow. Everyone in the class covered their ears including Kyoya and Mukuro who stopped half way from attacking each other again to covered their ears too.

"Ah, ohayo Ryohei-nii. It's fine, we just getting started." Ryohei gave a smile to Tsuna before went to his seat. Tsuna gave an apologetic face at Hide who just shrugged it off. "Well, seeming that Hi-kun still don't know about this school..." Then he glanced at Shoichi. "Shoichi-kun, can you show Hi-kun around? Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Hana, can you girls joined Shoichi-kun too? Please." Tsuna asked while sending a silence request and Hana was the first among the girls to stand up.

"Fine. Kyoko, Haru, let's go and help Shoichi. He would probably get another stomach ache if he gets too nervous." Hana grumbled under her breath while the girls stand up from their seat and pulled Hide out of the class. When Tsuna didn't hear any footsteps anymore, he went to the poker table and hands out the file that he brought earlier to his guardians. Tsuna sighed.

"These is from Regina, she just fax it this morning." Tsuna sighed again. "It seem like Hi-kun is here because he's searching for Guardians and kept himself safe away from Xanxus. This would be troublesome." Tsuna raised a brow when he saw Ryohei raising his hand like a 5 years old. "Yes?"

"I don't understand to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted as low as he can. For the past few years been tutored by Regina, he started to know when should he gets serious and learned to keep his voice volume down. Tsuna looked at Ryohei for a while before turning to Hayato. "Ne, Hayato. Can you explain about yesterday to Ryohei?" Tsuna smiled when he saw Hayato nodded at him like a little puppy.

"Kufufufu. If he can't find any Guardians and fight with Xanxus alone, does that mean that the Vongola and the mafia will be destroy?" A glint of mischief can be seen in Mukuro eyes when he muttered these words but how unfortunate for him, Tsuna heard it.

"Mukuro, what were you saying earlier?" Tsuna smiled, but I don't mean his usual warm, innocent smile but it his cold and somehow sadistic smile. Mukuro laughter flattered a little.

"A-ano, shacho." Tsuna snapped his head to Chrome, nodded her to continued. "What should we do if hitman-kun thought of something that will make us join Vongola unwillingly? What will happen to the rings that shacho and minna have? And what will happen next?" Chrome asked, leaving Tsuna in a froze state. Tsuna just realized that even if they do not want to be Vongola 10th Guardians, Reborn must have thought of something to made them join unwillingly. Then something startled him.

"Oi, Tsuna!" Tsuna was pulled from his train of thought and looked around. Everyone looks worried thought Kyoya and Mukuro hide it well but Tsuna knew better that they're actually worried. "...Gomen, I was kinda space out." Tsuna scratched the back of her head but when he glance at Chrome, he started to panic.

"G-gomen, shacho. I-I didn't mean to-"

"Hiieee! C-Chrome! Please don't cry and it's not your fault. Really, I meant it! So please don't cry and please stop Mukuro from killing me!" Tsuna panic because of Chrome in the urge to cry and Mukuro pointing his trident at him threateningly. Tsuna started to run around, Hayato cursed about pineapple, Kyoya joined in because he felt irritated, Takeshi aren't helping much with just laughing and Ryohei kept on encouraging them about how extreme it is. It's a total chaos. Outside the class stand four figures. Shoichi leaned back at the wall while Hana leaned back on the class door, smiling. Haru and Kyoko was giggling in front of the class door, facing Hana.

"They were having fun aren't they?" Hana voiced out, couldn't help but to chuckled. Kyoko and Haru nodded while Shoichi just sighed, smile still intact. "But still, they could at least let us joined desu." Haru whined teasingly. Kyoko who stand beside her tapped Haru shoulder. "I agreed but let's them have fun for a while, ne?" Shoichi straighten before walking to the door. Hana went to Kyoko and Haru side when she knew what is Shoichi going to do next. Shoichi hold the handle, taking a deep breath before pushing the door open.

"This going to be fun I think."

* * *

**Yes! Another chap has been updated~! Thank you for reading and please review~**


End file.
